


Science

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki





	Science

"One more time. I think it's starting to sink in."

"Half-life is the amount of time required for a quantity to fall to half its value as measured at the beginning of the time period."

"How long does it take for Rin's brain to short circuit?"

"Oi! Quiet up there!"

Rin threw a pen toward the top bunk, barely missing Sousuke's head. 

"Rin-san, throwing things won't help..."

"Makes me feel better. Anyway, so these...radioactive isotopes decay and the rate is measured by half life?"

"Oh boy..."

"Yamazaki-san, please." Rei pushed his glasses up "That is the general idea. Scientists look at how long it takes for different purposes. For example, Carbon-14 has a half-life of 5730 years. And it's used for..." 

"Um...Carbon dating? Like with archeology and stuff, right?"

"Right."

"About time." Sousuke dropped down from his bunk and rolled his shoulders. "Good thing you have swimming."

"Hey, I'm smart! It's just science isn't my strongest subject...and don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Mm, but I like watching you suffer."

"Sadist. Get out."

"Yes, Yamazaki-san. I'm afraid Anatomy is next and I'll need Rin-san's complete attention." Rin sputtered and turned away.

"Whatever. See you."

Sousuke made it all the way to Momo and Ai's room before he remembered Rin didn't take an Anatomy class.

"That sly nerd..."


End file.
